Uprising November 11th, 2016
(Video recap of last weeks show airs. ReDRagon's debut is highlighted, along with Drago and TJ Perkins' continuing rivalry. Addiction are shown beating Briscoes. A video of LAX burning the flag and the crowd arrests after the segment plays. Brian Cage and Austin Aries' victories are shown) SEGMENT 1: '' ''(American Alpha walk to the ring with tag team titles around their waist) Jordan: Konnan, you've played your little games. You got your wish. You got us pissed off but you're gonna feel pretty stupid when you find out that you're fucking with the wrong people. Gable: You want our titles. Come get them. (AA lay the tag team titles in front of their feet) (Camera shifts to LAX who are standing in the Latino Section) Konnan: Nah homie, this ain't happening in there. I understand that you're angry about our actions last week but we're not gonna apologize for what. Instead, we wanna compensate the damage by inviting you on our turf. Come and face us in the Latino Section gringos. (AA immediately get out of the ring and jump into the latino section! LAX run into AA and the two teams begin brawling! Jordan fights against Hernandez while Gable and Homicide fight on the other side! AA gets the advantage after Jordan and Gable suplex LAX in the crowd! AA retreat to the american section of the crowd as they celebrate with the fans) MATCH 1: Katsuyori Shibata vs Cody Hall - Singles Match Hall dominates a large portion of the match but Shibata gets the convincing win at 10 minutes after hitting the penalty kick SEGMENT 2: (The Briscoes are in Paul Heyman's office) Jay: Look Mr. Heyman, we all know that The Addiction's win was bullshit. You saw it right there. I got a low blow, Mark got his eye raked. That's how they win man. Bullshit wins. Now we ain't come here to get low blowed. We do that for fun back in Delaware. It was you that signed us. So we wanna even things up with The Addiction or we may just pack our bags and head back to killing chickens on our farm. Heyman: There won't be need for that. I do intend to keep you on my show and you'll get new opponents but it won't be Kaz and Daniels. Mark: Mr. Heyman, the only thing I like in this world more than cutting a chicken's head off is shoving a man's teeth down his throat. You know why I'm missing these front teeth? Cause Jay hit me with a chair once. And I'd like to knock his teeth out but I can't because he's my brother. And when I finally get a chance to do it to someone else, you won't let me? Heyman: Addiction will move on to something else. There won't be a rematch and that's my final. However, I've got a pair of men that should suit your needs. (Two men walk in the office) Heyman: Ah gentlemen, you're here. (The men are revealed as The Vaudevillains) Jay: These two knuckleheads? Look, if we wanted to face someone that's stuck in the past, we would've fought with our old man. Aiden: Humorous. I find it ironic that you make fun of our way of life yet you and your halfwit brother live in a farm, isolated from the rest of the world killing animals. You disgust us. When was the last time you two took a bath? Look at Mark, his hair is all greasy. Simon: We'd love to share words with you chaps but being in the same room as you makes us sick to our stomachs. We'll fight against you, aye. But another day. Until that hour arrives, we'll stay away from filth such as yourself. (Segment ends with Vaudevillains walking out of the room as Briscoes look on) SEGMENT 3: '' ''(ReDRagon is standing backstage with JoJo Offerman) JoJo: I'm standing by the newest additions to Uprising, ReDRagon! Kyle, Bobby, last week you beat London and Kendrick, what's next for you two? Bobby: JoJo, I can tell you with confidence that the end goal for ReDRagon are those tag team titles. We said last week that we're gonna go through anyone but trust me, what you saw last week was just the first step in the rise of dragons. (Suddenly, THE REVIVAL ATTACKS REDRAGON FROM BEHIND!! Dash and Dawson lay shots into O'Reilly and Fish! ReDRagon try to fight back but Dash sends Fish in the wall and Dawson sends O'Reilly in the backstage equipment!) Dawson: No flips, just fists JoJo. That's what we're about. ReDRagon, you wanna get through everyone on Uprising? WELL WE ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! And trust me boys, you're not going past us. (Dash and Dawson walk towards the entrance area) MATCH 2: The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) vs ACH and Rich Swann - Tag Team Match Revival wins at 12 minutes after hitting the Shatter Machine on Swann SEGMENT 4: (Michael Cole is sitting in an interview room between Austin Aries and Brian Cage) Cole: Gentlemen, tonight the Uprising portion of King of the Ring tournament ends tonight with one of you walking out as the KIng of Uprising. Austin, you're still relatively new to Uprising, what has the road to the finals been like for you? Aries: It was definitely hard. I mean, when you look at 3 of my opponents in the bracket, you know it was hard. Cage: Hard? Seriously? You should be ashamed of yourself Aries. You think beating Jimmy Jacobs was hard? He calls himself ''the zombie princess for god's sake. Since when is Jacobs considered a hard opponent? Not to mention that even you are taller than him. You beat a midget in the first round, congratulations.'' Aries: That midget stabbed dozens of people in the head with a spike and he also hanged The Briscoes from the rafters of an arena once. Whether you like to admit it or not, he's one of the most dangerous men in this place. Cage: And then you beat Shibata. Who the hell is he? A nobody that was kicked out of Japan because he was a bust. He was considered as the future of their wrestling along with Nakamura and Tanahashi and well, we saw how that turned out. When he found out how much of a failure he was in wrestling he turned to MMA and he failed there even more. Aries: Despite that, he's one of the most vicious strikers in the world right now. Cage: And then you beat DREW GALLOWAY of all people. How he made it past the round of 16 is beyond me. Hell I can't believe he was even in the tournament. And then you beat him. And now you brag as if beating him is some success. Everyone can beat him these days, even Drago who by the way, I destroyed in our match. Something Galloway wasn't able to do. Aries: He's no friend of mine but I respect his ability and you know well how successful he was in Europe before joining RRW. But is this what this interview is about? You trying to take a shot at my career on Uprising so far? What have you done exactly? Your road to the finals wasn't exactly tough when I look at it. I mean, there was Moose of course but he was injured before the match and then you beat two guys that are about the same size as me which means they're twice the size you are. Not really much of an advantage for them there. Cage: I never said it was a hard road to the finals for me. In fact it couldn't have been any easier. I not only beat Moose again, I BROKE him. He hasn't been seen on Uprising since losing to me. I beat a mexican immigrant who's been in midcard limbo since I took care of him. I tossed Andrew Everett around the ring like a toy. And who ore you to stop me? Look at me, I CAN'T be stopped. The era of vanilla midgets like you is about to end. I've ran through everyone since debuting and I'll run through you. And then I'm gonna win the clash at COK and I'm gonna win the Uprising World Title because I'M A FUCKING MACHINE! (Cage walks away as Aries looks on) SEGMENT 5: '' ''(Silas Young is seen talking to someone) ???: Look, we're kind of a rare breed here. There's not many like us left. So it makes sense for us to unite because lets face it, we've all made enemies here. Young: You've got a deal then. MATCH 3: Silas Young vs AR Fox - Singles Match Young wins at 8 minutes with Misery (After the match, Young continues to attack Fox, hitting the Misery again! All of sudden, The Revival run to the ring and join the assault! Dawson, Dash and Young all lay into Fox, stomping him all over the body! Dash and Dawson pick up Fox and hit the Shatter Machine! Young and The Revival pose over Fox to loud boos) MATCH 4: Ricochet vs Jimmy Jacobs Jacobs puts a valiant effort but Ricochet gets a strong win at 15 minutes with 630 splash (After the match, Ricochet grabs the mic) It's been two weeks Scurll. I've been waiting on you. Now's the time. You want this. I know it. Come and face me you psycopath. Come and see what I'M capable of. (Scurll slowly walks to the ring, equipped with his umbrella, laughing at Ricochet. Scurll gets close to the apron BUT RICOCHET TAKES HIM OUT WITH TOPE CON HILO!! RICOCHET IMMEDIATELY STARTS PUMMELING SCURLL!! SCURLL FIGHTS HIM OFF AS HE SWINGS THE UMBRELLA BUT MISSES! RICOCHET GRABS A HOLD OF SCURLL AND THROWS HIM BACK FIRST IN THE BARRICADE! SCURLL CATCHES HIM WITH HEADBUTT AND AND HITS RICOCHET IN CHEST WITH UMBRELLA! RICOCHET STAGGERS AS SCURLL SENDS ANOTHE SHOT BUT RICOCHET STOPS IT WITH HIS ARM AND RIPS IT AWAY FROM SCURLL BEFORE HITTING HIM WITH IT! SCURLL RUNS IN THE RING AND RICOCHET FOLLOWS! RICOCHET CORNERS SCURLL AND GOES TO HIT HIM AGAIN BUT SCURLL DUCKS AND FLEES TO THE OUTSIDE! (Ricochet throws the umbrella at Scurll who picks it up.) Scurll: FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! I'M GONNA TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU! FUCK YOU! 'MAIN EVENT: KOTR Finals: Austin Aries vs Brian Cage - Singles Match ' (Brian Cage walks out first, focused as he gets major boos on his way down) (Austin Aries comes out to a major pop, wearing a cape) (Cage and Aries get in each other's faces as ref calls for the bell!) Cage quickly cuts the ring in half and tries to corner Aries but Aries is using his quickness to evade! Cage goes for an early takedown but Aries fights off with strong kicks to the hamstring but Cage barely feels them! Cage laughs at Aries who tries to take him down but to no avail as Cage easily pushes him in the corner! Cage comes charging but Austin kicks him in the face, forcing him to step back for a moment! Aries steps out of the corner as Cage extends his arm for a clothesline but Aries ducks it and runs off the ropes! Cage turns around just in time TO RECEIVE A LOUD ROLLING ELBOW FROM ARIES!! BUT CAGE STAYS ON HIS FEET! CAGE BARELY FELT THAT SHOT BUT ARIES CONTINUES THE ATTACK! ARIES IS SENDING VICIOUS FOREARMS IN CAGE'S FOREHEAD BUT CAGE IS UNFAZED!! ARIES IS DESPERATELY TRYING TO KNOCK CAGE OUT BUT CAGE PICKS HIM UP WITH EASE AND SLAMS HIM IN THE MAT WITH A STANDING CHOKEBOMB!! Aries rebounded off the mat several feet high in the air from the force as he slowly rolls to the outside! Cage follows him in but Aries is fighting back with kicks in the stomach! Aries now transitions to kicks to the arms and ribs but CAGE DOESN'T REMOTELY FEEL THEM AS HE PUSHES ARIES IN THE BARRICADE BACK FIRST! Aries slums down to the floor as Cage rolls inside the ring! Cage is looking to win this early as referee starts the 10 count! One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Aries is slowly stirring back to his feet... Nine... Aries grabs the ropes... Te... Aries rolls back inside! Cage immediately goes to work on Aries' lower back as he sends hard knees followed by several jumping knee drops! Cage covers! One... Two... Aries kicks out! Cage picks Austin up and sends an elbow deep in his spine! Cage grabs Aries in a bear bug position and shoves him all the way in the corner! Aries clutches his back but Cage is right back on the attack as he tackles him several more times back in the corner! Cage takes a step back and goes for a running shoulder tackle BUT ARIES MOVES AS CAGE RUNS SHOULDER FIRST IN THE RINGPOST! ARIES SEES AN OPENING AS HE PULLS CAGE FROM THE RINGPOST AND TAKES HIM DOWN TO THE MAT BEFORE LOCKING IN THE FUJIWARA ARMBAR!! ARIES EXTENDS THE ARM BUT CAGE QUICKLY REACHES THE ROPE WITH HIS FREE ARM BEFORE ANY SERIOUS DAMAGE CAN BE DONE! Aries realizes the situation as he goes on to work on the arm of Cage! Aries slowly starts the pressure on the arm as he applies a wristlock but Cage pushes him off with his free arm! Aries doesn't let go though as he grabs the arm for a standing hammerlock! Cage however uses his upper body strength as he throws him off of himself! Cage whips Aries in the ropes! Cage goes for a clothesline but Aries ducks AND JUMPS FOR A STANDING KIMURA LOCK!! CAGE IS IN REAL DANGER FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS MATCH AS HE LOOKS TO GRAB THE ROPE BUT ARIES IS STANDING BETWEEN HIMSELF AND THE ROPES! CAGE GOES BACKWARDS BUT ARIES MANAGES TO BRING HIM DOWN TO HIS KNEES WITH BODYSCISSORS!! ARIES NOW HAS THE KIMURA LOCKED IN TIGHT!! CAGE IS CLOSE TO TAPPING OUT BUT HE PICKS ARIES UP FOR A ONE ARMED VERTICAL SUPLEX!! Aries rolls to the apron as Cage takes a moment to recover! Cage grabs Aries by his hair but Austin snaps his arm against the top rope! Cage again grabs the arm in pain as Aries jumps from the apron...BUT CAGE CATCHES HIM IN MID AIR WITH NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX!! WHATEVER OFFENSE ARIES HAD IN MIND HAS BEEN STOPPED BY THE QUICKNESS OF CAGE AS HE HOOKS THE LEG!! ONE... TWO... THREE... ARIES GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Cage slows down the pace as he chops Aries right in the throat! Referee warns Cage who whips Austin in the ropes RIGHT INTO A HIP TOSS ON THE KNEE! Cage goes for a pinfall but Aries rolls away! Cage gets irritated and grabs Aries and knees him in the back before hitting a backbreaker! Cage covers! One... Two... Three... Aries kicks out! Aries fights back with elbows to the jaw but Cage quickly shuts him down with a hard knee in the stomach! Cage whips Aries in the ropes and charges forward but Aries gets the foot up! Cage staggers back as Aries runs BUT CAGE PICKS HIM UP AND THROWS HIM RIGHT ON HIS HEAD WITH THE DOUBLE LEG TAKEDOWN! ARIES CLUTCHES HIS HEAD AS CAGE MOWS HIM DOWN WITH A SLIDING FOREARM TO THE FOREHEAD! Cage has found a new body part to target as he hits a one arm swinging neckbreaker! Cage goes for the pin! One... Two... Three... Aries stays alive! Cage rocks Aries with an open handed fist before picking him up in firemans carry position! Cage puts the knee forward, looking for neckbreaker on the knee but Aries lands AND SHOCKS CAGE WITH A SUPERKICK!! CAGE NEARLY FALLS OF HIS FEET BUT ARIES CATCHES HIM WITH FLYING ARMBAR!! CROSS ARMBREAKER!! ARIES HAS FULLY EXTENDED THE INJURED ARM!!! ARIES IS PULLING HIS ARM WITH ALL HIS POWER BUT CAGE TURNS AROUND!! CAGE IS TOO STRONG...DEADLIFT POWERBOMB ON THE KNEE!!! ARIES IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT! ONE... TWO... THREE... ........... ARIES KICKS OUT!! Cage looks down on Aries and signals the end! Cage picks him up on his back and locks the arms! Weapon X! Aries is fighting with elbows to the back of the head though! Cage is forced to let go AS ARIES JUMPS ON CAGE! REVERSE FRANKENSTEINER!! CAGE HOLDS HIS GROUND THOUGH AND DOESN'T GO DOWN!! ARIES IS TRYING TO PULL HIM DOWN BUT CAGE SPINS AROUND AND CATCHES ARIES IN A POWERBOMB POSITION!! BUT ARIES COUNTERS WITH A HURRICANRANA SENDING HIM TO THE OUTSIDE!! CAGE IS RECOVERING ON THE OUTSIDE AS ARIES FLIES WITH THE SUICIDE DIVE THROUGH THE MIDDLE AND BOTTOM ROPE!! CAGE IS STILL ON HIS FEET THOUGH AS ARIES CHARGES WITH ANOTHER DIVE SENDING CAGE IN THE BARRICADE THIS TIME!! ARIES GETS IN THE RING AGAIN AND DIVES ONCE MORE SENDING THEM BOTH OVER THE BARRICADE INTO THE CROWD!!! BOTH MEN IMMEDIATELY GET UP ON THEIR FEET AS THEY BEGIN FIGHTING AMONGST THE FANS!! ARIES GAINS THE ADVANTAGE AFTER SMASHING HIS HEAD AGAINST THE BARRICADE!! ARIES CONTINUES TO PRESS THE ATTACK AS BOTH MEN SLOWLY GET TO THE STAGE AREA!! ARIES IS FIGHTING LIKE HELL BUT CAGE GRABS HIM BY THE HEAD AND THROWS HIM IN THE CONCRETE STEPS!! CAGE GOES ON TO PICK HIM UP BUT ARIES STILL HAS FIGHT LEFT IN HIM!! ARIES WITH FURIOUS ELBOWS TO THE HEAD!! CAGE IS STAGERRING BACK TO THE STAGE AREA AS ARIES CLOTHESLINES HIM OVER THE BARRICADE!! BOTH MEN ARE ON THE RAMP NOW AS THEY CONTINUE TO EXCHANGE SHOTS!! ARIES HAS FORCED CAGE TO RETREAT ALL THE WAY TO THE ENTRANCE AREA AS HE CONTINUES THE ATTACK BUT CAGE ROCKS HIM WITH A BIG BOOT!! ARIES DOESN'T GO DOWN AND BRINGS THE FIGHT TO CAGE WHO DEFENDS HIMSELF WITH HEADBUTTS!! ARIES FALLS BACK BUT COMES BACK WITH A ROLLING ELBOW SENDING CAGE OFF THE RAMP!!! CAGE FELL ABOUT 15 FEET FROM THE RAMP AS ARIES HITS A 450 SPLASH FROM THE RAMP!!!! ARIES RISKED IT ALL BUT IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN TOO MUCH!! BOTH ARIES AND CAGE ARE NOT MOVING AT ALL AS REFEREE DECIDES TO GET THE MEDICAL TEAM OUT HERE!! DOCTORS ARE HERE AS BOTH ARIES AND CAGE ARE BEING PUT ON STRETCHERS!! ARIES IS GETTING ROLLED TO THE BACK BUT HE GETS OFF THE STRETCHER!! MEDICS TRY TO GET HIM BACK ON BUT ARIES SHOVES THEM ALL OF!! CAGE DOES THE SAME ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE AS BOTH MEN RUNG INTO EACH OTHER!! IT'S BLOODBATH ONCE AGAIN AS THESE TWO LOOK TO TEAR EACH OTHER APART!! ARIES HEADBUTTS CAGE IN THE CHIN AND FINALLY SENDS HIM BACK INSIDE!! ARIES GETS INSIDE BUT FAR TOO LATE AS HE RUNS INTO A SPINNING LARIAT!! BUT ARIES DUCKS!! ARIES GRABS THE LEG AND HITS A SHINBREAKER!! ARIES KEEPS A HOLD OF CAGE AS HE TURNS HIM INSIDE OUT WITH AN INVERTED EXPLODER SUPLEX!! ARIES GRABS THE HEAD AND LOCKS THE FRONT CHANCERY!!! CAGE HAS NOWHERE TO GO!! CAGE IS TRYING TO STAND UP BUT ARIES KEEPS HIM DOWN WITH KNEES TO THE HEAD!! CAGE IS CLOSE TO FADING AWAY!! CAGE IS BARELY CONSCIOUS AT THIS POINT AS REFEREE DROPS HIS ARM ON THE MAT! CAGE IS STILL NOT MOVING AS REF THROWS THE ARM FOR THE SECOND TIME! REF LIFTS HIS ARM AND LETS GO OF IT FOR THE THIRD TIME BUT CAGE KEEPS IT IN AIR!! CAGE IS SLOWLY STIRRING BACK TO HIS FEET!! ARIES IS TRYING TO GROUND HIM WITH KNEES BUT CAGE IS BACK UP! CAGE LIFTS ARIES ON HIS SHOULDERS...F5!!! ARIES IS DOWN!! CAGE COVERS!! ONE... TWO... THREE... ARIES GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT THE LAST MOMENT!!! CAGE IS IN UTTER DISBELIEF BUT HE SIGNALS THE END!! CAGE IS ABOUT TO HIT THE LUCHA DESTROYER!! CAGE LIFTS ARIES UP IN SUPLEX POSITION BUT ARIES HITS A KNEE IN THE HEAD!! CAGE IS FORCED TO LET GO OFF ARIES WHO WRAPS TRAPS HIS ARMS WITH HIS LEGS AND HITS THE CRUCIFIX DRIVER!! ARIES GOES FOR THE COVER!! ONE... TWO... THREE... CAGE STAYS IN THIS! NOW ARIES REALIZES THAT THE END IS NEAR AS TRIES TO PICK CAGE UP FOR THE BRAINBUSTER BUT CAGE GROUNDS HIMSELF! ARIES IS TRYING TO LIFT CAGE WITH ALL HIS POWER BUT CAGE IS DEAD WEIGHT! ARIES AGAIN GOES FOR THE BRAINBUSTER BUT CAGE GRABS HIS BY HIS NECK AND THROWS HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!! ARIES HITS THE RING APRON AND CRASHES ON THE FLOOR!! CAGE LOOKS AT ARIES FOR A SECOND AND THEN SETS HIS EYES ON THE RINGPOST...AND HE GRABS ARIES AND POWERBOMBS HIM IN THE RINGPOST!! ARIES COLLPASES TO THE FLOOR AS CAGE ROLLS HIM BACK INSIDE BUT ARIES INSTINCTIVELY ROLLS BACK TO THE APRON! ARIES IS TRYING TO REST BUT CAGE IS RIGHT THERE AS HE PICKS ARIES UP FOR THE DEADLIFT SUPERPLEX!! BUT ARIES STOPS HIM WITH A FOREARM!! CAGE IS DAZED AS ARIES PICKS HIM UP..FRONT SUPLEX FROM THE TOP ROPE!! CAGE IMMEDIATELY GETS BACK UP BUT ARIES SENDS HIS BOOTS TO CAGE'S FACE AS HE HITS A HUGE MISSILE DROPKICK!! CAGE FALLS BACK TO THE CORNER AS ARIES HITS A LIGHTNING QUICK RUNNING DROPKICK!! ARIES RUNS AND HITS ANOTHER ONE RIGHT ON THE JAW!! ARIES GOES FOR THIRD ONE BUT CAGE TURNS HIM INSIDE OUT WITH A SPINNING LARIAT!!! CAGE DOESN'T WASTE A SECOND AS HE LIFTS ARIES UP TO THE TOP ROPE!! CAGE GRABS THE ARM AND GOES FOR THE BRAINBUSTER!! CAGE IS GONNA FINISH ARIES WITH HIS OWN MOVE BUT ARIES HITS A MONGOLIAN CHOP TO THE EARS!! CAGE LETS GO OF ARIES WHO BEGINS A BARRAGE OF HEADBUTTS!! CAGE AND ARIES HAVE BEEN BUSTED OPEN FROM THE HEADBUTTS!! ARIES CONTINUES THE ONSLAUGHT WITH ELBOWS AND HEADBUTTS BEFORE PICKING HIM UP!! CAGE IS UP..CAGE IS DOWN!!! BRAINBUSTER FROM THE TOP ROPE!!! ARIES SURGES TO HIS FEET AND PICKS CAGE UP..BRAINBUSTER!!! ARIES COVERS!! ONE... TWO... THREE... !! (Winner at 19 minutes and the King of Uprising, Austin Aries) (Aries poses on the top rope to deafening cheers from the crowd as confetti falls from the top) (fade to black)